The display technology has been developed towards more humane man-machine interface. A display with a touch panel has become mainstream, which replaces the keyboard, mouse and other input devices, so it is easier for users to operate various products in the IT equipment than before. Therefore, the touch panels, which can be easily operated, will be widely used in the near future. For example, the touch panels may be applied to car navigations, game consoles, public information systems (e.g., vending machines, automatic teller machine (ATM), navigation systems), industrial use or small electronic products (e.g., a personal digital assistant (PDA), or e-book). The demand for touch panel is growing in the market, so the development of touch panel technology will have been developed increasingly and enormously in the next few years.
The smart-phone market is increasing rapidly in the world, so is the capacitive touch panel. Generally, the touch panel structure comprises a single layer of Indium Tin Oxide conductive film for an electrically conductive electrode. However, during the forming of ITO electrode, lithography and laser are always applied to relevant location of the substrate to pattern the desired electrode. The machines of the photolithographic shadow method or the laser method are very expensive and difficult to maintain, and these methods also have environmental issues. Therefore, it is important to improve the performance of the touch panel and reduce the manufacturing cost of the touch panel structure.